A weird book
by Everything's changed
Summary: Do you know the feeling when you just found out your boyfriend's darkest yaoi book and he caught you in the act ? Yep, that's definitely how Jonouchi was going through a few weeks ago.


Hey ! Sorry for not updating anything ! Hehe, but uhm... here's your new fic !

Disclaimer :  


Anyway, ehem ! This is my first M rated and may contain a tiny lemon ? I don't know ! Just read and enjoy ! And please tell me about anything you dislike or like about it ! So, please read and enjoy yourself ! :)

* * *

Jonouchi's **P.O.V :**

I sighed and said to myself :

-Phew! Glad that I could make it up here without any trouble !

Yes, for those of you wondering what on earth was happening, it was just that one of the times Mokuba invited his friends over our house- the whole group, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Otogi, Honda and you know the rest. Still don't know what's going on ? Fine, I'll tell you about it. But just a tiny tiny bit.

Kaiba and I officially became a couple 2 months ago. It was actually on a very normal day, suddenly we were having a very normal conversation with each other when he pulled me close and said that he liked me. It was kind of a rush, but I said I liked him too. So we...uhm, you know... -blushed-you see ! I'm still blushing when thinking about it. Anyway, things between me and him just got better , I guess ? Since we were boyfriends , right ?

Ok, back to where we left. You may be surprised but I read books. Not comics ! Books ! Like "All The Bright Places", "The Dogs I Have Kissed" or the more classic ones "Frankenstein", "The Count Of Monte Cristo"... It's just a normal thing, really. After all, I'm a human being, not a dog ! Right, more references about dogs and puppies !

I continued going up the stairs to the library and thought about Kaiba all of a sudden. He's very different from what everyone thought of. Well, he's still kinda cold and ruthless to people who don't know him well... but, to me , Kaiba is quite caring and considerate when you get to know him.

I walked inside the library and walked to the shelves. The room was enormous, with tons of bookcases as well as novels of all sorts placed near the silver-colored wall. There was also a few small cabinets near the shelves that he never let me open. I always asked him why, but he just smiled mischievously and said that I don't need to know. Nah, I shouldn't get the curiosity get ahead of me - who knew what might happen - and just relaxed with a book.

I took a book titled "Blue Sky" out and went to sit at a nearby desk. I flipped on a light switch and started reading. But suddenly, I saw a small key which had a tag written "Secret" - and my curiosity snapped again. I immediately thought of the cabinets and ran over to them. I inserted the key and opened.

"Click"

I looked inside and saw a book.

-Huh ? A book ?! That's what he's been keeping away from me ?! - I nearly threw the book out of the window but composed myself and read the title.

Hmm ? It's called "Under the cover". And surprisingly, there was no review on the back. Again, curiosity killed the cat, and I opened the book to read the first pages :

"He's here." - Okay, that was the first line and who is he ?

"He's very different from what you think he is." - Again, I didn't have a clue who the narrator was and what was happening.

"He's...very...very..." - I yelled in frustration as the book was leading me nowhere ! I mean, seriously ! I can't believe Kaiba read these , these stuffs ! But, I still continued with the unknown narrator.

"...seme-ish. And he only shows that when...we do that "thing"."

Huh ?

What ?

Seme ? Why did that sound so familiar ? And what did that have to do with that "thing" ? I started wondering about the story of the book and almost considered burning it, because it was so...nonsense ! However, I rethought and realized that if I burned the book, Kaiba would know that I "had invaded his privacy" and I would probably be in a big mess then. Plus, how could I bear to see my boyfriend so... sad without the book ; so, I sighed heavily and looked back at "what you already know what it is".

And as I started with where I left, I saw the horrible truth ! This was no ordinary book ! It was yaoi-ish ! Very heavy, I tell you ! Oh boy, I'd be in a bigger trouble if Seto saw this.

And no ! No no no ! I would not tell you anything about the yaoi part in this terrible book ! It'd definitely darken the minds of the people who innocently read it !

I slammed the book down and exclaimed out loud, accidentally :

-I shouldn't have read this !

-Read what ? - whispered in my ear a very alluring voice.

I instinctively used my hands to cover the book, while still being able to turn around and face him.

-Hey ! You're back so early ! - I nervously smiled at Kaiba. He was in his usual attire and was hovering above me.

Kaiba smirked and lifted my chin up with his long fingers. That always made me terribly red in the face, and I don't know why that happened every time.

-Your friends are down there. Why are you up here ?

Asked him while looking directly at me with those hypnotizing turquoise blue eyes. It's like... the feeling when you stand in front of the mirror and look at yourself; you can't hide anything from it and you are seen as who you are. And that was basically how I was feeling then.

-Uhm...I just don't like crowded places, even if they're my friends.

Answered me as I held the book behind my back without letting Kaiba know. But it was really hard, taking the fact that we were very close to each other and I'm pretty sure that he had known everything by now just by looking at my tomato face.

However, as I tried to conceal the book, he completely took me by surprise by holding my wrist tightly and turning me around. I accidentally let out a " and I could tell that Seto noticed that and smirked, again.

-Hnn, where do you think you're going with that ?

He said while snatching the book from my hands and pulling me even closer.

I blushed even redder and fumbled with my hands - I often do that when I'm embarrassed or caught doing something wrong, which is completely now.

-Nothing ! - said me and trying to take the book back.

Kaiba chuckled as I tried to get it back ; and since he was taller than me, I tried to lean on him for support,but that turned out to...

 **"crash!"**

...be me lying right on top of him ! Like right on his body ! You know ! Do I even need to make myself more clearly ?!

So yeah right. We could hear our breathing then and I was 99,9% sure that I was as red as the reddest tomato sauce I'd ever made. I could be wrong, but both him and me were breathing fast, more likely as panting quickly, and Kaiba's hands were suddenly on my waist ! He pulled me even closer to the point that I could smell the strong cinnamon smell on his shirt.

-So...you know it, don't you ? - asked him in a small tone.

-Yeah, I guess. - said me in a shaky voice - But, why didn't you tell me about this ? I know that you don't like to share with me about those...things, but you can at least say something about this !

I said in a fiercer voice and looked straight at him in the eyes. He was quite surprised to see me do that, but he only ruffled my hair roughly and answered :

-I, I was worried that you could see me as a perv when I showed you the book.

Kaiba was going to say something else, but stopped and stood up. I guess he was quite ashamed of me finding out about his "secret" and he wanted to leave the room to avoid the awkwardness.

As a reflex, I ran up to him and hugged him from behind immediately :

-Please don't go. I...I really don't...don't mind reading it.

It took all my courage and might to say that out to him, but even though I hate to admit it, there was a small part of me that liked the yaoi things and wanted to read more.

He turned around with an amused look and said back :

-Really ?

-...Yeah, I guess so. - said me while still holding him.

-Even if I do those things with you ? - asked Seto with a sly smirk.

I blushed again and replied in barely a whisper :

-...Sure.

And as soon as he heard me answer, he smirked again and suddenly held me up like a bride.

-If that's so,...

And he caught me totally off-guard with a kiss. It was quite soft and gentle at first, but that completely changed later on.

 **Attention ! Lemon, lime or any citrus fruit you want, is coming !**

 _ **You have been warned !**_

I didn't know when Kaiba took me into his room and how I was on his bed now. But that didn't matter, because I was so focused on the kiss. He held my waist tightly and kissed me more passionately. I could feel his tongue on my lips as it moved on my bottom lip. I really didn't have much experience in these kind of things, so I opened my mouth slightly in an unsure way. And right then, Seto's tongue went inside surprisingly, making me gasp.

His tongue touched mine and he started attacking it fiercely, which definitely decreased the amount of oxygen I had now. I could taste the strong smell of some kind of herbs mixed with a never mistaken scent of cinnamon. It was like mint, rosemary, peppermint and again, cinnamon. I inhaled it strongly while Kaiba swirled his tongue around mine and licked it up and down constantly.

He stopped and I almost, just almost, whined at the loss of warmth. Seto smirked as he saw me puffed my cheeks out :

-Getting a little impatient, aren't we ?

-Hmmm... - I r

He immediately pounced on me and whispered sensually in my ear :

-After all, we wouldn't want a whole audience right ? - He looked at the direction of the readers and said coldly - Sorry, this is private - and pulled the certains down.

(You know, this is only M, not MA or sth, so it has to be family-friendly : only kissing )

*About 30 mins later :

I smiled wholeheartedly to Kaiba and whispered to him :

-I'm really glad that Mokuba invited my friends over in the first place.

He smiled back and ruffled my hair gently :

-Sure, pup. Remind me to invite your friends more often.

I instantly blushed, since I knew what he was referring to, and elbowed him. He chuckled and snaked his arm around my body :

-It's your first time ?

-...Kinda... - I flushed red - You?

Kaiba looked at me anxiously and replied :

-Yeah.

I could see just a tiny tiny hint of red on his usually cold face and I giggled :

-Happy to know ! - I smiled brightly to him and hugged him tightly.

He was stunned but smiled caringly :

-Me too.

* * *

I can't believe that I've just almost written a lemon ! Oh no, hope that no kiddies read this ! If you feel that it's too gross and stuffs, I think you should spend time reading cute fluffy rainbow and unicorns stories before being able to come back to this one.

Anyway, this is my first batch of lime meringues, so please forgive me for any mistakes I make when two males do the thingy ! And if I do, please tell me so I can fix them in my later fics.

I feel like I always write in first person's point on view in my stories, so I'll work on that later. And so sorry for not updating again ! I promise I'll work harder !

Until next time, ciao !


End file.
